


No Mistakes, Only Happy Accidents

by aibidil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, Love Potion/Spell, Movie Night, Multi, Polyamory, Potions, Potions Accident, Research
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/pseuds/aibidil
Summary: Dean gets home to find that Ginny and Seamus have cooked up a plan to use a love potion as a sex aid.





	No Mistakes, Only Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HenryMercury](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenryMercury/gifts).



> For the rarepair bingo! For the prompts: movie night, consulting a sex book, slow dancing, "that potion wasn't supposed to do that!", nipples, aggressively unmarried, watching Bob Ross, love potion, back dimples.
> 
> For **henrymercury** , who made me want more Geanmus.

Dean looked at the clock in the Auror office. "Fuck." He was late—this stupid case about Skin-Sloughing Slugs was going to be the death of him. Worse, it was Friday, and if he didn't get home soon it would be too late to cast a vote for tonight's movie.

The last time he got home late on movie night, Ginny and Seamus had decided on Whip It, which was about a fucking roller derby.

He hastily gathered his things and ran to the lift, clanked up to the Atrium, and ran across the vast hall, past the War Heroes Memorial, to the bank of Floos.

A moment later he stepped out into his living room to find Ginny and Seamus on the floor, surrounded by books.

"What are you two doing?" Dean asked, bewildered. It was an unusual sight—he was the reader in the family.

Seamus looked up with sparkling eyes. He pointed at Ginny. "Wifey here—"

Ginny reached across the floor to smack his arm. "Do _not_ call me that. We're not married, never will be married, and even if we were you wouldn't be allowed to call me _wifey_."

Seamus grinned unrepentantly. "Ginevra here had a brilliant idea. You know how Hermione keeps going on and on about love potions? And everyone was talking about how they should be legal for consenting couples? And Hermione was all 'no one can consent to a love potion'?"

Dean looked between their mischievous faces. "Yes….."

"Well," Ginny said, "we're going to try it. You can't form an opinion without trying it, right? Plus, I figure we can get some banging sex out of it."

"You—what?!" Dean spluttered.

"We're going to take a love potion!" Seamus said, punching the air. "Just to see what it does."

Ginny pointed at the book. "It says here that if you're using a love potion as a 'sex aid'—"

Seamus started to giggle.

"—You should take the Amare Potion. And if all of the people involved—well actually it says 'both' because it ignores the possibility of poly relationships but I'm glossing over that because I don't want to get sidetracked right now—if all of the people involved take the potion together and there's no one else around, everything will be cool. So we need to block the Floo, because if someone came we might—" She paused, running her finger down the block of text in the book. "We might jump them."

Dean immediately turned and waved his wand at the Floo.

"So you're in?" Seamus asked, standing up and wrapping his arms behind Dean's back, pressing his fingers into the place where Dean's back dimples were.

"Oh, I'm in," Dean said in a low voice, grinning. "I've spent all day looking at Skin-Sloughing—"

"No slug talk!" Ginny interrupted, still reading the book.

"Anyway, yes. As long as we all promise to never tell Hermione. I don't want that kind of wrath coming down on us."

"How long will it last?" Seamus asked, standing on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Dean's neck, then putting their arms in a dancing position and leading Dean around the room in a sloppy slow dance.

Ginny slammed the book shut, pulled off her shirt, and announced, "With the recommended dose, like an hour."

Dean's eyes immediately locked onto Ginny's breasts, and he waved his wand to _Finite_ her Bra Charm. Ginny grinned as her boobs fell into a more gravity-surrendering and nipple-protruding arrangement.

Seamus let go of Dean and sat next to Ginny, reaching over to pinch one of her nipples, to which Ginny replied by pinching his nipple through his shirt, to which Seamus responded by leaning forward, kissing Ginny passionately on the lips and fondling her breast in a more appropriate manner.

Dean sucked in a breath. "Yes. Let's do this." He threw his wand and bag on the ground next to the Floo and joined them on the floor.

Seamus pulled away from Ginny and flashed an impish smile at Dean. "We got the Amare potion earlier."

"Do we have to measure it?" Dean asked, not wanting to get up to retrieve the potion spoon with the dosage markings on it. He had no idea where it was.

"Nah, they come in single serving phials," Ginny said, reaching into a bag and pulling three out. 

Dean was overcome with a chest-constricting wave of affection—he really loved them. He felt lucky coming home to Seamus and Ginny every day, but especially after shitty days like today. And he really wanted to fuck them right now.

They each uncapped and drank. Dean thought it tasted a bit like off strawberries, and swallowed it quickly. 

Dean set down the empty phial and looked at the others, waiting. For a moment, nothing happened.

Then Dean looked at Seamus and saw tears in his eyes. 

"Shay—" Dean said, worried.

"Fuck!" Seamus said, fat tears rolling down his face. "I love you guys so much!"

The sight of Seamus sitting there (in a shirt that read "I SLEPT WITH THE SAVIOUR" and an illustration of the Gryffindor boys dorm) with tears on his face cracked something in Dean, who began crying, too.

Dean rose up on his knees and pulled Seamus forward, wrapping him in a firm hug. "I love you so much, too. Fuck. Gin, come here."

Ginny, still topless, rose onto her knees. She wasn't crying, but her face was overcome with emotion. "I'm so lucky to have you both!" she whispered, then inserted herself under one of Dean's arms.

They pressed their faces together, and it was a suffocating mess of hot breath and salty tears.

"The potion wasn't supposed to do this!" Ginny said, squeezing Dean's waist. "I don't feel like fucking at all! I just want to cuddle!"

"Do you guys just want to get the big West Ham blanket and wrap ourselves up on the sofa?" Seamus asked.

"Just call it a regular movie night?" Dean asked.

"Or better yet," Ginny said, "let's watch Bob Ross again."

Dean closed his eyes and squeezed them both. "Yeah. That's perfect."


End file.
